Storybook Romance
by theonewhosawitall
Summary: Aithusa has a crush on a girl he can't have. this reminds kilgharrah of a similar pairing he had seen many years ago inside the walls of camelot. to ease the young dragons pain and get him off to sleep, Kilgaharrah tells him the story. the story of the prince and his servant.
1. an impossible crush

Once upon a time...

Aithusa came gliding into the cave almost as if he was flying on joy alone and had no need for wings. Kilgharrah looked up from where he had curled his head under his wing, to watch the young dragon whizz through the air.

"You're happy," Kilgharrah stated.

"Why not?! The sun is shining the birds are singing, there's magic in the air and everything's buzzing with life!" Aithusa said in a voice that was learning to stop using shrill squeaks and groans.

"So you met a girl yes?"

"Her name is hydra!"

"Hydra? Sounds nice!"

"Oh she is! Nice and kind and pretty and smart and always right and she is a noble and even if I loved her it is forbidden and I can be killed for it!"

"I knew a pair of lovers like that once upon a time!"

"Really?"

"Yes. A king and a serving boy. It was in the times of old Camelot, before Albion, and if the manservant revealed his secret he would surely have been killed!"

"What was his secret?!"

"It's a story for later. Eat your dinner and I'll tell you it as a bed time story!"

"What are we having?"

"Deep roast goat!"

The two dragons tucked in to their meal. It wasn't a pretty sight at all. There was blood and guts and bits of fur everywhere. Still, it could have been worse. Probably. Soon it was time for Aithusa to go to bed. He curled up and slid his head under his wing.

"Good night young dragon!" Kilgharrah said.

"Wait you promised to tell me the story!" Aithusa said.

"Oh yes. Yes I did. A tale as old as Camelot and destined to play would since the birth of earth itself. A tale of romance in all its glory!"

"That's the one!"

"It all began many a year ago, inside the walls of camelot! Back when the servant was not a servant. He was the court physician's assistant. Then he saved the life of the prince, when he was a prince, for the first time. It was soon after that that their love started to blossom. But it had to be kept secret because he was a prince, and he was his manservant. It's easy to say that they couldn't hide it well…"


	2. dance practise

"Merlin?" Arthur was getting bored and frustrated now.

"It's a step to the left!" merlin was still ignoring his content complain about the stupid dancing.

"Merlin!"

"And a hop to the right!"

"Merlin!"

"Put your hands on her hips!"

"_Mer_-lin!"

"Yes sir?!"

"Stop it!"

Merlin sighed. He closed the book of dance steps and placed it on the table beside where he leaned. Arthur collapsed in his thrown. He was boiling, and frustrated with having to learn the dance steps.

"Why, of all things, did she choose dance steps?!"

"Maybe because you called them ridiculous!"

"I did not!"

"No no sorry I forgot! That was one of the other princes of Camelot! Besides, you were stupid enough to bet the lady morgana you should have known-"

"Shut up merlin!"

Merlin went quiet. He turned away from Arthur. Arthur had been yelling abuse at him for a while at it was starting to get through. Arthur picked it up and felt a little guilty.

"I've upset you now!"

"No!"

"Yes I have I can see it!"

"Maybe a little bit!"

"I'll try not to snap so much!"

"You'd better!"

"Watch what you say Merlin! I'm still the prince!"

"You're still a Clotpole!"

"I heard that!"

"Shall we continue?"

"If we have to!"

Merlin took Arthur's hands. Arthur glanced at the door to make sure it was still shut. He didn't want people catching him dance with his servant and getting the wrong ideas. Especially with _Merlin_ in the lead! When Arthur had finally got the steps right, merlin kept him practicing. Merlin picked up the book and flicked through the pages.

"Look they've even drawn the steps you have to take!" merlin said.

"So?" Arthur said as if he didn't care.

"And facts!" merlin said.

"Do you have a point?" Arthur stopped dancing now.

"Did you know that I was walking through the street when a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink? He stared at me and I felt a change. Time meant nothing never would again!"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I was just seeing if you were listening!"

"Merlin we have more important things to do then read that stupid book!"

Merlin shut the book and placed it on the desk. "Like what?" he asked.

"Well you can start with cleaning my armour, then sharpening my sword, polishing my boots, cleaning the floor and then you can have the rest of the day off!" Arthur ordered.

"Really?!" merlin said hopefully.

"Don't be an idiot merlin! Then you do whatever it is Gaius needs you to do. I think his leech tank needs cleaning out!"

"Great that sounds like the highlight of my day!"

"Ummmm get to it!"

Merlin straightened up and headed for the door. As he passed by author, the prince grabbed the warlocks red neckerchief. He pulled merlin in close enough to kiss him firmly.

"What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"No!"


	3. over sleeping fight

**_MERLIN!_**

The name was yelled with fury. It echoed down the corridors of the castle to the servant as he fetched the last pail of water to fill the prince's bath. He had overslept and Arthur was not happy. To make matters worse, Arthur had missed a council meeting because of it!

Merlin ran in and poured the water into the tub. Merlin knew it would be freezing. His eyes flashed gold as he warmed it quickly. Arthur stood before Merlin in nothing but his trousers. "Where have you been?!" he asked trying to hid his fury.

"Umm… I overslept!" merlin said.

"You _overslept_? That's why I missed the meeting?"

"Yes…sorry!"

"You… IMBECIL MERLIN!"

"Sorry sire!"

"I know sire!"

"And then what so you have to say for yourself?!"

"I'm very sorry!"

"You're SORRY?! Sorry doesn't do anything merlin! Sorry doesn't change anything!"

"I know sire!"

"This is getting ridiculous merlin! I can understand the occasional off day, everyone has a bad day now and then, but this is one thing after another! Youre going to have to buck up your ideas big time if you want to stay in this job merlin! What have you got to say for yourself?!"

"Nothing?! Really?! Youre a disgrace!"

"Sorry sire!"

"Yeah I got that bit the first time! Oh just go and polish my armour!"

"Yes sir!"

Merlin collected the armour up from the floor and hurried to the door. "You forgot my helmet!" Arthur yelled. He threw it at merlin. Merlin failed to catch it and dropped everything else. He horridly collected the armour and ran out.

As soon as merlin had gone Arthur fumed the last of his fury in his breaths. When he calmed down He was deeply ashamed of the way he treated merlin and regretted yelling! He was going to have to apologise in some spectacular way.

That would be as far away from easy as physically possible.


	4. permanent imployment

"You alright merlin?" Gwaine asked. He was leaning on the wall of the stable with his simple clothes on. No chainmail. Just a tunic and trousers and boots. He looked just like he did when he saved merlin and Arthur in the tavern. Merlin looked up, exhausted, guilt- ridden covered in muck and he smiled at the knight. Gwaine had come so far because merlin was friends with him.

"What's with the peasant gear?"

"I feel like getting out among the people. Remembering who and what I'm helping to protect. It makes me grateful that you helped me come here from that!"

"So Percival and Leon hid your armour?"

"That too! But if anyone asks it's the remembering what ih protecting thing got it?"

Merlin laughed as he shovelled the horse muck out of the door again.

"Want to know what it's like to be that again? I've got a chores list from here to your armour and back!"

"Want a hand?"

Merlin stood up to give Gwaine a look.

"I could help!"

"Do you want mucking out the stables, cleaning the leach tank, polishing every boot of every knight of Camelot, being target practise, polishing every knights armour, sharpening every weapon in the weapon room-"

"Alright alright I get it! Arthur's punishing you bad!"

"I overslept and he missed a council meeting!"

"Those things are boring as hell and he got extra sleep! He should Thank you! I would!"

"Well when I work for you, you probably will!"

"That might be sooner than you think!"

"What why?"

"When you're done here, Arthur wants to see you in his chambers!"

"Great. Just what I need!"

"It'll be fantastic working with you merlin!"

"It probably would be fun working with you actually!"

"I don't doubt it merlin!"

"You'll hire me straight away yeah?"

"Well I might need to test you out and see if you're actually able to do anything… Can you?"

"Yes I can!"

"What?"

"I can put up with a stubborn old ass for years!"

"Impressive! Youre hired!"

"Pleasure doing business with you!"

"Your first job is to tell me everything that happens in your meeting. Got it?"

"Yes Gwaine!"

"That's sire Gwaine to you!"

Merlin picked up his rake and took a step towards Gwaine who ducked out of the stable and left merlin laughing.

Merlin took a deep breath outside of Arthur's chamber door. He knew Gwaine would keep him implode the moment merlin told him. That's not what he was worried about. But, you get your boss, who is also the man you've fallen hopelessly in love with, in some deep trouble and then you know he's going to yell at you. It hurts when someone you love gets mad because you feel they don't love you anymore. It'd break Merlins heart to think there was no chance Arthur loved him.

That's what he was worried about.

But he needn't have worried.


	5. cabbage headed prince

Merlin walked in, ready to take a verbal beating. He was surprised by what he saw.

All around him, candles were lit and the fire crackled. The curtains were shut so the glow of the firelight lit the room gently. The room was warm. The bed was made neatly and the room was tidy. There were even flowers placed in a vase on the table. Someone had made an effort.

The door creaked shut behind him. There was a firm click from the lock.

Merlin turned around. Arthur wasn't making direct eye contact, but he was looking at merlin. He was in his best red jacket and a white tunic. Both his hands were held firmly behind his back as he walked over to merlin.

"Merlin… it occurs to me that I may have been a little…." Arthur began. He paused to think of the right word.

"Grumpy? Mean? Stupid? Ridicules? Clotpole-like? A cabbage head?" merlin offered.

"Harsh! A little, harsh this morning. It wasn't your fault you slept in late. You're over worked and you haven't had a day off in months. You need a break to refresh yourself!"

"Can I have a day off?"

"God no, but you can have this…instead!" Arthur said as he pulled his hands from behind him.

Arthur was holding a new tunic. It was blue, like the one he wore most often. Except it was newer, and hadn't been worn twenty thousand times. Merlin smirked a little.

"You want me to put it on now so you can see me topless don't you?" merlin teased.

Arthur fleered. "Come on now! We all know it's you who prefers to see me topless!"

"Well then-"

"No!"

"All fun today aren't we sire!"

"Yeah well, it also occurs to me that you probably haven't had a dissent meal lately. What was the last thing you ate?"

"Breakfast. Bread and last night's left over rabbit!"

"See now that's… that's scraps! If Youre going to be strong enough to be my… manservant then you need a decent meal from time to time so tonight…"

Arthur walked over to the table. He lifted the silver bowl over each plate and look at merlin with a crooked grin, "I made dinner!"

"You, made, dinner?"

"Well ok the cooks made it, but I got you some! Come. Sit!"

Merlin sat in the chair that Arthur had pulled out for him, and Arthur helped to tuck it back in. then he took his place opposite merlin.

"Enjoy your meal!"

"It smells delicious! What is it tonight?"

"Boar and sausages and-"

"Cabbage for the cabbage headed prince!" merlin laughed.

Arthur tried not to laugh too. Merlin's infectious smile didn't make it easy. Instead Arthur just rolled his eyes, and they got on with their meal. If only it had been that easy the next morning!


	6. A family meeting

Arthur came strolling into the throne room as if he was walking on sunshine. He did a little twirl to double take on the start of the table before him. He went around the table telling each knight to keep a spring in his step because no matter what there was hope.

Gwaine guessed why merlin hadn't shown up the previous night.

Uther didn't look impressed.

"Arthur we have to talk. The rest of you must leave us!" Uther decreed.

The knights left quickly. The doors slammed shut decisively. As always, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and now Leon, ran up to the viewing balcony and ducked into the blind spots to listen.

"Arthur, sit down!" Uther said.

Arthur sit down with a grin.

"Arthur where were you yesterday?"

"That was an accident that both merlin and I apologise-"

"Merlin? The serving boy?"

"Yes father. Why?"

"You've heard the rumours?"

Arthur's heart lept into his throat. Of course he'd heard the rumours. Who hadn't? He assumed that his father would simply ignore them and not question their truth.

"Pardon me father but there are many rumours going around, which one are you addressing?"

"The one that suggests you are in a relationship… with merlin. I sincerely hope there is no truth to these rumours!"

"Of course not!"

"So why were you late?"

"Because merlin overslept and didn't wake me!"

Uther glared at Arthur.

"Bring me merlin!" he boomed to the guards outside.


	7. Banishment

Merlin had to report to Uther in the morning. Arthur was already there. Arthur looked anxious. Merlin gulped.

"This is him?" Uther said

"Yes father." Arthur said

"You over slept?" Uther said

"Y-yes sire. I apologise!" Merlin said

"Do you know what Arthur missed because of your mistakes?" Uther said

"No sire." Merlin said

"We could be going to war!" Uther said

"Sorry sire!" Merlin said

"It's not good enough! You have distracted the prince from his work!" Uther said

"I know and I can't express how deeply sorry I am but-"Merlin said

"You will leave Camelot and never return!" Uther said

"What?" Merlin said

"Father!" Arthur said

"You heard me! You shall leave and never return!" Uther said

"Please! Sire please!" Merlin said

"Father this is unjust!" Arthur said

"Arthur you have been blinded by what may or may not be an enchanted bestowed by this boy!" Uther said

"Sire please-"Merlin said

"Silence! You have tried my patience. You shall pack your things and leave at dawn tomorrow! Is that clear?" Uther said

"Yes sir!" Merlin said

Reluctantly, fighting tears, and full of anger, merlin left. There was a pause after the doors shut. Then Arthur spoke to argue.

"Father this is ridiculous there's no way merlin will ever do it again! He's saved my life!" Arthur said

"And he has possibly doomed the kingdom!" Uther said

"A kingdom that would have been doomed years ago had he not saved me!" Arthur said

"Do not argue with me Arthur the judgement has been served. The boy is banished. He will be gone!" Uther said

"But father-"Arthur said

"No arguments Arthur! I may be your father but I am also your king! This boy has risked the kingdom and I cannot risk him being around to do it again!" Uther said

"Merlin may be an idiot but he's not stupid! He wouldn't do it again father." Arthur said

"You also say he has not enchanted you, but your loyalty to this boy is… not one you should have!" Uther said

"He's my friend!" Arthur said

"He's not. He has obviously enchanted you. Princes, and servants must never be friends!" Uther

"Then it's good that we aren't." Arthur said

"You're leaning." Uther said

"He means more to me than any friend can." Arthur said

"What on earth you are talking-"Uther said

"I love him….father. I am hopelessly…undeniable…utterly…and completely in love with merlin. And that's not something I say lightly! I shall be with him father. If it means I have to banish myself too!" Arthur said

"Arthur you don't mean that!" Uther said

"I do father. For the first time in my life I mean… every word I'm saying!" Arthur said

"Then get out of my sight and think about what you're daring to say!" Uther said

"As you wish!" Arthur said.

He walked out as calmly as he could force himself too. The doors heaved shut behind him.

the knights scrambled away from their hiding place to comfort Merlin and appeal to Arthur. they may have got into trouble over eavesdropping, but this was more important than a spell in the stocks.


	8. an allergy to simple answers

There's an ancient bond between Merlin and I. He once freed me. That was before he discovered his dragon lord heritage. He came from the mountains to stand where we've been. You'll understand one day. Now Merlin came to me. He had just been given the orders to leave. He was crying. It's not attractive when dragon lords cry. It's almost a betrayal of their true power. Still, I spoke to him.

"I'm leaving Camelot."

"I heard!"

"Arthur can't even make Uther see sense!'

"Uther's flame went out a while back. But Arthur lights the spark in your heart as you light the spark in his!"

That's good advice for you too. If you're truly meant for each other shell light the spark in your fiery heart!

"That's just maddeningly unhelpful!"

"As are the ways of the sun and the sea and the tides of time. They have spent many decades forging their path and now they must live it. Day in and day out. It is their destiny. You destiny and Arthur's destinies are entwined young Warlock!"

"In English would be preferable!"

"Young warlock that boy shall be Albion's king. You may or may not be here legally to help him build it but all greats have great sacrifices. You must find yours!"

"Are you saying that if I stay away until Uther dies and Arthur becomes king, we'll be left in peace? But how can I stay away from Arthur? He'll be put on the wrong track without me!"

How remarkably stupid one was for such a huge destiny!

"Whatever path you choose you shall have to follow!"

"Are you able to be of any help whatsoever?"

"That is an answer you must seek for yourself!"

"I know what I must do… I have to-""


	9. Happily ever after

Kilgharrah looked down finally.

Aithusa was asleep with his head curled under his wing. Kilgharrah smiled a little. It was hidden from site of everyone.

"I'll tell you the end one day. When you're old enough to stay awake until the end!"

Kilgharrah yawned as wide as his jaws would slow him. He curled his head under his wing and his tail around his neck. It was as if he had become a huge scaly disk and Soft smoke rings rose from his nostrils. As the day rolled into the next, Merlins legendary wait carried on too, as did the sun, sea and tides of time. Because nothing ever stops forever. You have to just be patient, and what, or who you love, will come to you again. As sure as time will pass.

but they DID lived happily ever after.


End file.
